Seed furrow closing wheels having teeth have been used to till compacted soil and firm loose soil to improve seed germination and emergence. The teeth have sharp edges that interact with the soil to remove residue from the teeth. The wheels are metal disks. H. Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,717 discloses seed furrow closing metal wheels having radial teeth for breaking up soil clods and firm loose soil. W. R. Carroll in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,023 discloses an agricultural planter equipped with a pair of rotary forks for closing an open seed furrow. Each fork has a hub and a plurality of radially projecting rigid tines secured to the hub. The tines have an arcuate configuration in a radial direction. The tines have a convex soil engaging surface which imparts a compression action to the soil adjacent the soil sidewall of the open seed trench to break down the soil sidewall and cover the seed with soil. J. L. Groff in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,836 discloses a row cleaning finger wheel having a central disc portion and a plurality of fingers. The longitudinal axis of each finger is at an angle with respect to a radius of the wheel. The wheel is a metal disk that can accumulate soil in use.